Choosing the Right Path
by ginnygirl1234
Summary: (Takes place in New Moon) Edward leaves Bella, and Bella frantically tries to get back to him, but when she doesn't succeed, she turns lifeless. The Salvatore brothers and Elena come to Forks, and there Bella meets Damon Salvatore all time bad boy. But what if Bella decides to move on-when the Cullens go back into her life-what will she do? Will she accept Edward again?
1. Chapter 1

One: Empty, Hollow, _Lifeless._

"You. . .don't. . .want me?," The words came out painfully out of Isabella's Swan's mouth. In front of her only ten inches away was Edward Cullen, her guardian angel, the person she loves the most-the person whom she would risk her life for. Edward Cullen would do all those things, and most of all, never hurt Bella.

Supposedly.

"Bella; I can't live like this. I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not. I'm a vampire Bella; and your just a human that I could kill right now," Edward stared at Bella with hard cold eyes.

"Well that changes things," Bella said numbly. She stepped closer to Edward, but he took a step back; hurt filled Bella.

"Goodbye Bella," He was about to go, when he made Bella promise that she wouldn't do anything reckless.

"I promise," She whispered, and Edward bent down swiftly, kissing her forehead. With a blur he was gone. Bella stumbled after the path Edward had walked; she sprinted until she fell, and she curled herself up. Darkness fell, and she closed her eyes; she felt utterly empty-hollow-_lifeless. _

Suddenly, she got herself up, and ran until she found her home, then quickly and clumsily grabbed her keys to her truck. She knew Edward was lying; Edward didn't leave her; and if he did she would just follow him.

Starting the motor, she drove out, didn't even wave to Charlie who was outside watching her. She drove until there was only one road and the forest was on either sides of it. The road was bumpy, causing the truck to go bumpy as well.

"Please Edward," She whispered frantically, her eyes looking everywhere, driving fast for the first time.  
It was night, and she could hardly see anything, when-

"AAH!," Bella screamed when something hit her truck windshield, and the thing dented the top roof of the truck. She looked at the rearview mirror, to see a figure flipping through the air and falling hard to the ground.

Braking fast, her heart pounding, she forgot about Edward leaving her, and hopped off the truck, running to the injured person whom she ran over.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!," She bent down next to the person, and it turns out that it was a man who had black hair, clear skin and extremely handsome. Bella paid no attention to this; she brushed her fingers against his forehead to find that there was no wounds; the guy wasn't bleeding at all.

Suddenly, his eyes fly open, and there Bella saw the most icyiest blue eyes staring up at her.  
"Do you feel okay?," She said worriedly, grabbing his hand instinctively and staring into his eyes.

"I'm fine," His voice was harsh; cold. He could have ripped his hand away from this strange girl but he didn't. Instead he let her hold his hand, something that this person would never let most girls do.

"I'm sorry, I just- stupid truck-I," She stops when she catches something glittering in the moonlight-10 feet away was a shiny object-she squinted to see what it was.

The man then stood up, and noticing the shiny object, lunged for it. He put it on, and then slowly stared at Bella who was shaking. He grabbed her by the shoulders-  
stared at her straight in the eyes-  
"You will forget that you even met me-even saw me,"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Damon sighed as the girl nodded and closed her eyes, and for a strange effect, she had fallen asleep.  
"Crap now what do I do?," For some strange reason he didn't want to leave her out here-where dangerous stuff could happen. Damon snorted-if Stefan could see him now caring for a dumb girl.

"All right then, what's your name?," He muttered, and went to her orange truck (he didn't like it all too slow) and opened the compartment drawer, to find registration lisensce.

"Isabella Swan?," He said, looking up at the girl who was on the floor curled up, sleeping. He smiled despite that he was stuck in the forest and had no one for help.

"Oh here's your address Isabella will you look at that?," He said happily, and then walked over to her. He had to admit that she was pretty; no pretty like Elena, but not your average girl.

He bent over and lifted her into his arms. "Damn your so light," He muttered, easily carrying her to the truck. He sat her down on the passenger seat, and he went onto the drivers seat, driving her to her home.

He peeked at her, and he noticed how her brunette wavy hair fell over her shoulder, her pale skin almost like a ghost-strangely it suited her. Her eyelashes were long whens she slept-her lips pink and slightly open. Yes, Damon had to admit she was pretty.

Then she started to toss her head and then, he heard her voice once more-

"No please! Let me go with you!," She mumbled. He looked at her; she was asleep. So she talks in her sleep?

"Edward don't leave me please," she whimpered, and that sound made Damon's heart shatter-something he didn't feel even when Elena was hurt and he was there.

Whoever this Edward was, Damon didn't ever want to meet this guy.  
"I love you Edward," she mumbled, and Damon rolled his eyes. Everyone thinks they're in love nowadays he thought. He knew that this girl was probably like every other girl- self centered-selfish-'loving someone'

"Edward come back!," She whimpered again, and when Damon turned to look at her, he saw tears coming down her face.  
How can someone cry in their sleep? Damon wondered.

But still, he wanted this girl to stop crying. He slowed down, and finally stopped when he reached a house, painted blue.  
He parked the truck on the other side of the road, and smirked at the girl.  
"Well here we are. Ha who says I don't know directions?," He then stopped smiling when he saw a tear slip again from the girl's eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he had lifted the girl into his arms and brushed a tear off with his finger.

Looking away with disgust at himself, he carried the girl to the open window he could find-which was way upstairs, so he had to climb a tree and swing himself.

When he did that, he threw the girl gently on the bed he could find, turned around and left.  
He didn't know what caused him to do such a good deed-was it because he was drunk? But he wasn't drunk at all.  
He sniffed-there were a lot of humans here-tonight he settled down to feed.

Bella fluttered her eyes open, and slowly sat up, and she looked at the other side of the bed, when she looked down-right, Edward left-she thought to herself miserably.

"How'd I get here? I swear I was at my truck-," Then she gasped. She ran over some stranger and somehow, she got back home-but how?  
"I hope he isn't hurt," She muttered, then she slowly walked to her window. She frowned-she always kept it open-someone had closed it-maybe it was Charlie. Speaking of Charlie, she stood very still and very quiet- until she heard snoring from her dad. She would get her lecture from him later when she came back from school.

Opening the window, she felt the cool October air blow on her face.  
She sighed, walking slowly to get dressed for school, like a robot.

After dressing she quietly walked out the door and to her truck, driving it to school. Parking it next to Tyler's van, her heart pained-it was the same van that had almost crushed her but Edward had saved her.

Slamming her truck door, she walked monotonley to her classroom-she even ignored the whispers of everyone. She heard a girl say somethng about 'Salvatores'

She was going to open the door to her classroom when Jessica waved at her. Bella plastered a fake smile. "Hey Jess,"  
"Bella! Have you seen them? They're so hot! Especially that Damon guy! But everyone likes him, so I'm putting the moves on the guy named Stephan,"

"What?," Bella was now confused. Jessica rolled her eyes. "There's new students-the Salvatore brothers and that girl who thinks she's all that Ellen or Elli or I think it's Elena, oh look here they come," Jessica pointed with her eyes-Bella turned around and saw three people-two guys and one girl-the girl was apparently the 'popular' one.

Next to her was a guy who had wavy brown hair, oak green eyes, and a sweet smile. Next to him was a guy wearing a leather jacket, black hair and clear skin-Bella stared strangely at his eyes- they were an icy blue, she felt as if she'd seen them before-

Bella stopped staring, turned her attention to any cars-a ferrari a porsche or a silver volvo.

No car like that. Her heart dropped, and as Jessica stared at her, she looked empty and hollow. _Lifeless._

Damon was flashing smiles at all the girls when he saw her-the brunette haired girl-Isabella.  
She was even more pretty in the light, Damon thought, but she looked the same as he saw her- empty hollow and just lifeless.

"Damon," hissed Elena as she smiled at the brunette haired girl.  
Stefan, who noticed how Damon stared at the girl, turned his attention to her. He was speechless. Of all the girls in the school, Stefan felt a pull towards her, as if a connection occured between them.

He shook his head; the only connections he felt was with Elena. Probably just a draft, he thought as he and the others walked away from the girl.

At lunch, Stefan searched the crowds for that specific person-Elena. He spotted Damon talking with girls who were surrounding him. Rolling his eyes he walked to a table where Elena was alone, and next to them was the brunette sitting all alone, looking out the window, as if waiting for something-or someone.

She then looked down as if in defeat, but everytime the cafeteria door to the outside would open her eyes would lit up and look-then all happiness would be gone when she didn't see someone. Stefan felt a tiny bit bad for her.  
Elena who was noticing Stefan's gaze to the girl, she waved a hand to him.

"Hello? Stefan are you listening to me?," She said, and Stefan snapped out of it.  
"Oh sorry Elena, what were you saying again?," He gave one last peek at the girl who was now blinking back tears and still watching out the window. Stefan wanted badly to go and comfort her.

They aren't coming Bella give up! Bella thought to herself, but no matter how many times she told herself this, she found herself staring out the window once more.

A part of her wanted to go find the Cullens, but the other part wanted to stay here, to get a grip, and to move on.  
She didn't know which to choose, so she sat there, staring out the window-but she knew that they weren't coming at all.  
She knew better-Bella felt empty, hollow, and _lifeless_ for the first time in her life.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
**Next chapter will be uploaded today or tommorrow, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Old Friend Werewolf

"Bella are you listening?," the teacher blared at Bella who was slumping in her seat and staring out the window. All heads turned to her direction. Damon who was in this class, turned his head slightly, and saw the brunette girl, Bella.

Bella blinked, looked down, then looked up at the teacher.  
Damon stared at her eyes-they were brown and somewhat warm; making Damon feel warm in his 165 years. And only by looking at her eyes.  
Shrugging that feeling off, he stared at Bella.

"Yes," She said, and the teacher carried on with her lesson, but out of the corner of his eye, he kept watching Bella who had now drifted to watching the window again; she also kept staring at the empty seat next to her.

Was it perhaps this Edward?

Stefan had gym next the only class without Elena or Damon, so he changed for gym and walked out to the gym, and the girls were out there too.

"All right people, today we're starting the unit volleyball! Team up!," The coach blared. He found himself on some girl's team, and when he looked at his opponet team, he saw her-the brunette girl he saw at lunch.

He stared at her, and when the whistle blew he played like a human. Suddenly, the volleyball came towards the brunette haired girl and Stefan closed his eyes briefly and opened them to see the girl who smacked the ball away from her face but the volleyball went o the floor.

"Bella!," an angry mob shouted. So Bella was her name, Stefan thought.  
The whistle blows again, and everyone starts heading back to change for the next class. Stefan immediatly went to Bella.

"Are you all right?," He asked, and Bella stared up at him, and smiled at him; but this smile knew fake; it was the kind of smile Damon had whenever Damon was sarcastic.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks," and she rubbed her head with her hand. Stefan couldn't help but smile.  
"So you must be Bella," He said, making small talk. Bella nodded, not even asking how Stefan knew her name.

"And you must be Stefan-right?," She mumbled, and Stefan smiled again, nodding. She looked down, her eyelashes looking long across her cheekbones. Then she looked up at Stefan, and Stefan noticed how her eyes were a warm chocolate brown.

"Are you liking it here?," She spoke, and and Stefan nodded once more.  
"It's different from where I come from that's for sure," he said, and Bella smiled up at him, and this time it was a real smile, and Stefan wanted to see Bella smiling again.

"Well, see you later," She mumbled, brushing her shoulder on his arm, walking away to the girls gym.  
"Goodbye Bella," Stefan said back, and he found himself feeling warm and. . .loved.

After school, Bella walked towards her truck, and once again stared out at the parking lot, but no one was waiting for her-no Edward waiting for her.

Damon, Stefan and Elena had parked thier cars next to each other, and Damon parked his blue car next to Bella's orange truck. He smirked when she tried opening her door, and finally got it open, stuffing her backpack in. Damon watched as Bella paused, then she looked down, breathing quickly and then tears were sliding off her face.

Bella turned around suddenly, to see Damon there staring at her.  
"Oh-! Uhm," She quickly hopped in her car and drove away. Damon only stared at her. Then he turned his attention to Stefan and Elena-Elena was staring at Stefan and Stefan was staring at. . . .Damon watched his gaze-

Stefan was staring at Isabella Swan.

~*~*~*~*~**Illinois, Springfeild**~*~*~*~**~**  
**

"Edward stop this moping around! I thought the whole reason of this was to keep Bella safe!," Rosalie snapped, sniffing a tree. Edward stared up at her in misery. They were in a forest, trying to hunt down Victoria and Laurent, but so far they had no luck-Emmett and Jasper were in some other part of the country, tracking down Victoria. Alice, Carlisle, and Esmee were tracking too.

"Rosalie; I was wrong, I need Bella back," He whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes; but even she missed Bella and her insolent ways.  
"Yea well you should have thought of that before you left," She snarled out with venom; her hair was getting frizzy and she didn't like that one bit.

"I'm going back-,"  
"WHAT?! Are you insane?! The whole reason we left was for to keep the girl safe! Do you want to ruin that now?! If I were her, I wouldn't want you guys to come back and destroy my human life," She spat out-she thought Bella had moved on by now-enjoying her human life. Rosalie seethed with jealousy- oh how much she wanted to be human again!

Edward glared at the ground; he now regretted his decision for leaving Bella-he just hoped that she wasn't doing anything reckless

~*~*~*~*~***Back at Forks**~*~*~*~*

"Bella thank you honey," Charlie said as he ate chicken with rice. He was glad that the moping around of Bella didn't effect her cooking. Bella only nodded at Charlie, then she pushed her plate for left-overs (she ate nothing) and walked back upstairs to do homework.

When she opened the door to her room, she saw her window wide open, and she closed the door behind her, sat on her bed, and waited. Waited for dear life, waited for all she could, waited patiently.

She blinked, tears coming. She glanced out the window again-she decided to keep it open forever-although she knew they'd probably never come back-she hoped. She fell asleep with her textbooks open, and her notebooks laid out, and a picture or her dad and Edward next to her, clutching it.

Damon left Stefan and Elena, and he decided to go home, the fancy house in which they bought. Damon settled down in the couch, and poured himself some bourbon. He stared at the wall-there was no fireplace here.

He remembered Bella-how she was at school-empty hollow and lifeless.  
And how Stefan watched her-

_Clash!_

Damon threw his glass at the wall-watching it shatter and break. Damon needed no crystal ball to know that Stefan had the hots for her-for Bella. Damon didn't know why but fury built up inside him-he hated the fact that he actually cared about some stupid girl.  
What's so special about this Bella girl anyway? He thought.

Bella opened her eyes, her scream muffled by a pillow. She was having a nightmare again. She got up slowly and got dressed as usual.  
She looked at her rocking chair, but no one was sitting there.

"Oh Edward I miss you," She whispered, and she drove off to school like a normal day. She was hopping off her truck when she saw him-a boy with a motor bike and russet-colored skin-Jacob Black.

Bella's face lit up, screamed out his name that everyone in Forks High turned around and watched.  
"JAKE!," Jacob grinned at her, his arms out, and she flung herself into his arms.

He whirled her around, and they hugged.  
Everyone whispered, and Damon glared at Jacob.  
"Who's he?," Elena said, coming up behind Damon. Stefan just stared at Jacob and Bella.

"Who should I know?!," Damon snapped, and walked over to this girl named Jessica, talking to her.  
"Jessica meet me after school on the feilds," He whispered angrily; today he was going to feed.

Bella let go of Jacob, and she even kissed his cheek in a friend way.  
"Oh Jake, I've missed you!," Jacob smiled and held her close. Stefan twitched when he saw Jacob's hand holding Bella's waist. Elena, noticing this, grabbed his attention and kissed him.  
"Bells, I was wondering if you'd meet me after school here, and we could so something together; it's been a long time scince we did anything for fun. Bella nodded; "You're right, meet you here after school," She slid out of his arms, but then gave him a quick hug.  
"I'm glad your here Jake," She murmured, and let him go.

**After school. . . **

Bella stumbled across the feilds of the school; she was looking out once again for the. . . .Cullens.  
But she walked away, no Cullens showed up. She was staring at the feilds, when she heard a scream, and she knew that scream was from Jessica-her heart panicked- Jessica never screams unless some hot celeberty came and whisked her away.

Jessica was a total snob, but she was Bella's friend, and Bella knew she had to make sure she was okay.

So she ran clumsily in the feilds, ran until she saw them-the man with the leather jacket had his mouth on Jessica's neck, as if. . .biting it?

"No," She whispered; and she ran up to them, and she slapped the man's shoulder. "STOP IT!," She shouted.

Damon who felt this, stopped for one second and saw Bella-her blood smelled so good to him-he snarled, baring his teeth, showing fangs, his eyes now into a demon, and he let go of Jessica who was thrown on the floor, and she scrambled back up, running away as fast as she could, not even staying for the sake of Bella.

Damon hissed, and Bella knew she had to run; she ran clumsily again, and her heart beating fast-she turned around, and he was no where to be found-she suddenly fell to her knees, and she couldn't get up-her legs weren't functioning well. "Jacob!," She yelled, but her voice sounded so far away-so tiny-and she blacked out.

Damon who was not that far away, was now driven out of hunger-he had to Bella- he couldn't let anything bad to her. He ran, tracking her down, and found her curled up, eyes closed, breathing slowly. He sighed, bent down and picked her up into his arms.

He was just about to leave the feilds with Bella when a voice stopped him.  
"LET HER GO YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!," He turned to see the boy who was with Bella in the morrning-that Jacob Black.

Jacob growled at him. "I know what you are, and you better not hurt Bella-let her go now unless you want to be dead!," Damon rolled his eyes.  
"You can't kill me at all- not here at school. . .,"Besides, Damon thought, you're just a boy.  
"I can and I will!," Jacob said, losing his temper. "Ohh, losing temper now are we?," He said tautingly, and before him, in half a second, a werewolf appeared replacing Jacob. The werewolf snarled at him.

**Thank you for reading and all your reviews! I promise to upload tommorrow or next week. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Three: New Feelings New Love

Damon growled at the werewolf menacingly. Although he had to admit that he was slightly bit scared; he'd never had an encounter with a werewolf; further more a person that turns into a werewolf! He wondered if it hurt to turn like that. Besides, he'd always thought that werewolves changed in the full moon, that's what movies said. . . .but then again movies had vampires all completely wrong.

Bella shifted in his arms; her eyes flung open, and she first saw the werewolf; she clasped a hand to her mouth, to keep her from screaming. Damon held her close, making a silent promise that he wasn't going to let the werewolf touch her.

Bella, being frightened for the second, her hand instinctively grasped Damon's shirt, clutching it tightly, and Damon smirked when she did that. Bella looked closely at the werewolf. The werewolf wasn't all that scary-looking; Bella guessed it was a he, and as she stared at him, he looked as if he were trying to protect something-

"Let me go," She said, her tiny voice causing Damon's head to spin. "Ha, are you insane?! I'm not letting you go now in front of. . ._that,"_ Damon looked at the werewolf, and the werewolf howled.

"I said let me go!," She yelled louder this time, and Damon gripped her tightly, gritted his teeth, but obeyed. He was going to grab her anyway once her feet touched the ground.

Bella stepped closer to the werewolf, and before Damon had time to react, Bella reached out to the mythical creature, her hand shaking, and touched the werewolf's head. The werewolf made a noise, sounded like purring to Damon.

But Damon quickly grabbed Bella by the waist pulling her back and the werewolf growled at him.  
"Stop it! Let me go!," She shouted, kicking her legs in a childish way. Bella knew the werewolf would get mad.  
"I don't care! He's going to eat you then everyone's gonna blame me!," He snapped, but that was a cover up-he actually just wanted to keep Isabella safe and sound. So he turned, with her fidgeting and kicking, and ran away as fast vampire speed.

They heard a howl, far far away.  
Once Damon was at the front of the school, he carried Bella down. Bella glared at him, but then the glare turned into a sorrowful stare.  
"Why did you do that?! He needed me!," Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You could at least thank me, I saved your life!," Damon snapped, glaring at her. Suddenly, Bella blanked out-those were the same words Edward had told her once when he saved her life. Bella blinked, and stared at the ground.  
"Thank you," She said harshly.

"YOU MONSTER!," Bella shrieked, as she remembered the guy sucking blood out of Jessica. "WHAT?!," Damon asked surprised.  
"You bit Jessica! What are you a vampire?!," She yelled, and now the whole students turned to them and stared.

Damon who wasn't aware of this, smirked at her. "Face it Bella, you would have an easier life without that stuck up girl; everyone would," His words made Bella angry; of course Jessica was a total snob, but that didn't mean she had to die!

Before Damon knew what Bella was doing, she slapped him hard across the face.  
Everyone was dead quiet. Elena and Stefan were watching and truth be told, Stefan was glad that Damon was slapped.

"Bella!," a voice exclaimed, and Jacob showed up cheerfully, his hand sliding onto Bella's shoulder, and he actually smiled at Damon. Damon glared at him, and rubbed his cheek; damn it she probably hits harder than Elena he thought.

"Jake let's go," Bella muttered, turning around and walking away. Jacob gave one last look at Damon, and walked away with Bella. Everyone started to get back to their own buisness. Stefan smirked at Damon who was walking back to them.

"What the hell was that Damon?!," Elena demanded, grabbing his hand. Damon instantly ripped it away, glaring after Jacob.  
"Nothing you need to know Elena; and also, make sure your boyfriend doesn't end up with another girl," Damon growled, and Stefan widened his eyes-what was he talking about? Elena wondered this too, and then she figured it was one of Damon's tricks.

Bella pressed her mouth into a thin line, barely smiling at Jacob.  
They were in her truck, and he was driving happily. Finally, she decided to tell Jacob about the werewolf she met. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath.

"Jake, do you believe in werewolves?," She said, and Jacob stopped dead cold. He knew where this was going-she was going to tell him about the werewolf. He nodded once, not even staring Bella in the eye when she told him about the werewolf.

"You don't believe do you? That's okay I don't believe in myself either," Bella said, smiling sadly at him. Jacob knew he had to tell her-it wouldn't be fair to lose her just because of this.  
"Bella, I've got something to tell you-," Bella nodded at him.  
"Bella I was there when you were with that guy," He said, not wanting to say more. It didn't take long for Bella to put the pieces together.  
"Jake, you were the werewolf?," She breathed and all Jacob could do was to regret telling her-she probably hated him by now. . .

"Oh Jake, I love you and I don't care if you turn into a wolf; I think it's pretty cool too," Bella said, and without warning, she reached over and hugged him, and Jacob breathed in her scent-strawberries.

"Thanks Bells," Jacob smiled and Bella smiled back. They parted, and they were inches away-then Jacob leaned in closer-and closer. . .  
Bella turned her head and shifted awkwardly in her seat.

Damon watched satisfactorily as Stefan went on a 'date' with Elena. As long as Elena was with him, Stefan wouldn't even touch Bella. He layed comfortably on the couch, drinking as usual, and smiled to himself-Stefan probably never even met Bella!

**One Hour Later**

Damon watched as Stefan returned. Elena had some relative here, and she was staying there. Damon raised his eyebrow at him.  
"Had fun with Elena?," He asked nonchantly.

"Why did you make that comment?!," Stefan snapped. Damon knew he was talking about the thing he said after school.  
"Oh thattt. Well see little brother-I don't want you to leave poor Elena with that. . .Bella girl," Damon said harshly.

Stefan didn't say anything-so it was true. Anger flared inside Damon again, he threw Stefan across the room, and Stefan landed on the floor.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!," He shouted at his little brother.  
"I don't like her-,"  
"Good because she doesn't like you either!," Damon yelled, walking closer to him, his hands balled up to fists.

"Seems to me that Bella and I are good friends; at least she doesn't slap me," Stefan snapped back, and Damon stopped. So Stefan has met her? When?! Where?!  
Damon smiled, his angry smile.

"Stefan, I'm only saying this once-stay the hell away from her if you value your life," He threatned, and walked upstairs.

_"I love you Bella nothing could ever change that," _Edward spoke, his hand stroking his angel's cheek. Bella looked down, so happy that she couldn't speak-tears formed and fell, but it wasn't from sadness-it was joy.

"I love you too Edward. I knew you never left me," She whispered. Edward smiled. "_I know, but you have to remember that I love you, no matter what," _

Bella woke up, breathing quickly. She looked around her room-she was in bed, and it was dark-there was no Edward. But Bella felt that she wasn't alone-and she felt someone say ,"_I love you," _But maybe she must have imagined it.  
"_I love you-no matter what happens," _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
**  
**Stefan watched the ceiling, only one person was on his mind-Isabella Swan.

He didn't know why, but Bella made him feel-weird and warm-something he hadn't felt for Elena at all. Elena was his love life true, but there was something about Bella- something that he couldn't quite explain. He remembered how she looked-how her hair fell on her shoulders-how her eyes looked everywhere yet nowhere-and how she was lifeless.

Something must have happened to her for making her this. . ._lifeless_.  
He wondered if she had a boyfriend-wait a minute! He was supposed to like Elena!

He wasn't supposed to wonder such things about Bella! Stefan probably was attracted to her because of her blood-she did smell wonderful. Besides, he didn't come for finding a girl-he came to keep Elena safe-Katherine was back at Mystic Falls and she would stop at nothing to get Elena and kill her, having the brothers all to herself.

So here they came-so Katherine can leave trying to find Elena, and then they could go back. So they were temporarily living here. Stefan let his mind wander to Bella again-her smile-her eyes-and somehow, only thinking about her, he fell asleep.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day Bella drove to school, watching out for flashing cars and a silver volvo. Giving up again, she slammed her truck door, walking out to her school and she smiled at Stefan who was watching her. He smiled back.

**At Lunch. . .**

Bella sat once again alone at the Cullen table, not touching her lunch, and staring out the window.  
This time Stefan who didn't see Elena at all, walked over to Bella and smiled at her.

"Is it all right if I sit here?," He asked quietly. Bella seemed to snap out of it, and nodded at Stefan, scooting over, and Stefan sat across from her.  
"Look like you're waiting for someone," He said, trying to get some small talk.

"Yea, but I know they're not coming," she said so softly, and Stefan raised an eyebrow-what? Who's they?  
"Who's not coming? Oh I'm sorry you don't have to answer that I-,"

"No it's okay, I was waiting for the Cullens. They used to come here, but now. . .they. . . left," Her eyes looked blank once again, and she whispered the last part. Stefan nodded along, and he so badly wanted to comfort her-for Bella to be happy.

"Wow look at me I'm just blabbing around, sorry. What about you? Do you like it better before you left home?," She said, eyes staring at him.  
"No, I kinda like it better here- there are some people I actually like," _Like you. _Stefan thought.

Bella smiled again, the true smile-

Damon slammed his fist against his table, he didn't care when everyone stared at him. He glared at Bella and Stefan-he had warned Stefan. He stood up, and walked over to them.  
"Hello, little brother," He spat out, and Bella widened her eyes at him. Stefan only stared at Bella, ignoring his older brother.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Thank you so much for reading all all of your reviews! Keep on reviewing, and next chapter will be uploaded this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Four:

Bella blinked, looking down, feeling embarrassed about slapping that guy. She still didn't know his name until Stefan said-  
"Hello Damon," Stefan said it harshly. Bella pressed her lips in a thin line, staring at Stefan's face.

"Damon this is Bella-," Stefan began to say, but Damon cut him off, staring into Bella's eyes.  
"We already met," He said, and Bella looked into Damon's icy cold blue eyes. She remembered how Damon bit Jessica's neck-he was a monster-was he a vam-

"IT'S HIM! HE WANTED TO KILL ME!," A voice shrieked, and everyone turned to-Jessica. She was glaring at Damon, and Damon rolled his eyes.  
"BELLA YOU WERE THERE! TELL EVERYONE THAT HE TRIED TO KILL ME!," Jessica shrieked again, walking over and pointing her finger at Damon. She glanced at Bella, she knew she was going to say the truth.

But Bella remembered how Jessica left her alone in the woods even though she practically saved her-Bella pursed her lips, closed her eyes and sighed.  
"No Jessica- I don't know what you're talking about," She said softly but everyone had heard. Mike smirked. Angela stifled a laugh.

Jessica turned red, then glared at Bella "You little bitch-I'll get you for-,"  
"How 'bout you shut the fuck up and stop being the whiny bitch here?," Elena said glaring at Jessica. Bella widened her eyes at her; Elena was actually defending her? Jessica glared at both of them, and stormed off. Elena smiled at Bella.

"Honestly, I don't know how you even support as a friend!," And there Bella found herself surrounded by Damon, Stefan, and Elena. For some strange reason, Stefan and Damon reminded her of. . . .the. . .Cullens. Then Damon dug into his backpack and pulled out a large juice box that had red liquid in it, and started sucking on the straw. Elena gaped at him, and so did Stefan.

Damon looked at them. "What?," He said, continuing sipping the box.  
"Looks like blood," Bella commented, staring out the window, watching and waiting.  
It was as if she said something wrong because they were completely silent. Exepet for Damon's slurping and sipping.  
Bella then couldn't take it anymore, she glanced at Damon.

The bell rang, next class was gym- Stefan got up and Bella smiled at him, and they both walked to their class leaving Damon and Elena alone.  
"I should have brought more 'juice'," Damon complained as he threw the juice box away and reached in his bag for another one. Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Damon don't you think Stefan is getting attached to-Bella?," Damon snapped his head up when he heard her name.

"Nah, he probably is just looking for someone to spend the night with- okay okay I'm sorry Jeez don't look at me like that," He said, sipping the juice box, and Elena giggled. "You look like a little kid just drinking from that thing!," Now it was Damon who rolled his eyes, and together they walked to their class.

"Stefan?," Bella said, her voice so tiny, so helpless-"Yes Bella?," He replied automatically, turning his head to her direction; they were walking to gym, and Bella stared at the floor.  
"I was just wondering, if, I, you were a-," She stopped. "Nevermind," She mumbled, and walked away to the girl's room.

**Days Later. . . . **

-*-*-*-*-*-***Port L.A.-*-* **

Prom was coming up, and Angela was taking her to pick out her dress. "Angela, you already had prom," Bella muttered, remembering her prom day with Edward. Where he promised her that he'd never leave her- Bella's throat tightened.

Angela waved at her. "Bella, this isn't Prom- it's homecoming!," Oh, Bella thought-but what was the difference? To her it was all the same now.  
Angela dragged Bella to a dress store, and Bella waited on a bench, watching Angela try on dresses and saying 'Looks Great' with a fake smile. Angela chose Bella over Jessica who was still fumed at them both for the dress choosing. Angela sighed.

"Bella why don't you pick a dress? And don't give me that face- ever since the Cullens left, you've been distant-I don't want o be mean-but you've been weird and blank-oh gosh I sound like Jessica," Angela apologized, but Bella knew she was right- just because the Cullens left doesn't mean that she should stop her life and be miserable. Sure she missed Edward-but she had to face reality-Edward was never coming back.

She smiled, and got up. "You're right Ang, maybe I'll get a dress-and maybe even go to prom or coming thingy whatever you call it?," Angela squealed, gave her a hug, and they started searching for a dress for Bella. Once Bella found a decent looking dress- way different the one she wore at prom, Angela gave her thumbs up, and Bella tryed it out.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! YOU HAVE TO GET IT! You look beautiful! Oh my gosh I could just see Jessica being jealous-you have to buy it Bella- it's the best dress ever! Better than the one you wore last prom!," Bella smiled, looking down at herself- the dress was above the knee length, it was the light color of blue, and it had simple yet wonderful designs etched around the waist of the dress, and it had sleeves.  
She took a deep breath-she was going out for the first time since Edward left her.

-**Back at Forks**

Damon wondered about this homecoming dance- was everyone attending it? He knew that Stefan and Elena were, so why shouldn't he? He could probably snack on a few girls with their pretty dresses.

Tommorrow would be homecoming, and Damon decided to just wear regular cloths-leather jacket and black pants, nothing too fancy. He then wondered if Bella would attend- no she wouldn't- she wouldn't have the guts.

**The Next Day At Night**

Bella was ready- Angela had helped her curled her hair, and added simple make-up on. Angela and Bella were driving in Bella's truck to the school-they admired the school decorations.  
Once entering the doors of the gym, it was completely dark, but a disco ball was on the middle of the ceiling, kind of like last year in Prom. Angela had already ditched her for Eric, and Bella walked solemnly to the floor, getting crushed by couples dancing- it was so crowded. Memories of her and Edward exploded in her mind-she pushed those memories away.

Damon watched as Stefan and Elena danced- he was looking for girls to eat on-until he saw a girl on the dance floor- she wore a red dress-plain yet beautiful, curly hair and pale skin-she looked familiar- the girl turned around and Damon almost spitted out his blood juice box thingy.  
It was Bella.

To him, Bella was beautiful. He slid off his seat, and walked over to her- she was alone and walking confusingly. Damon grabbed her hand abruptly. Bella gasped, an turned around to see Damon smirking at her.  
"Care to dance?," He said, and Bella scowled but the scowl turned into a smile.  
"Okay," She said, and Damon grabbed her waist, pulling her close, and with his other hand, held Bella's hand,Bella put her other arm on Damon's back and they began to dance.

"I'm not very good of a dancer," Bella said, turning slightly pink. Damon half-smiled. "Just follow my lead,". (A\N** Damon and Bella danced like Edward and Bella danced in the movie Twilight)**

Bella surprisingly did follow his lead, and she was dancing. "See? You just danced thanks to me," Damon said, and Bella rolled her eyes. Bella had to admit that Damon looked handsome- even if he was wearing nothing special. Then she remembered what she needed to tell Damon.

"Damon," She said, and he nodded at her, and she took a deep breath. "Is it possible for you to be something else?," She looked into his eyes, which were now harsh. "Like what?," He replied, and then he smirked when he looked down to see Bella's converse feet on top of his-Bella blushed but then said, "Something-like- a person who likes to bite people's neck and have fangs," She answered.

"Yes it's possible," He said, watching Bella's reaction. But Bella gave no reaction- it was as if she was used to this.  
"So you're one of them? Your a vampy?," Bella said quietly. Damon raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
"I'm not scared if that's what you're thinking, I don't care what you are but what you _do_," Damon was now confused.

"You kill people for your diet-don't do that," pleaded Bella, her eyes looking sorrowfully at Damon. He looked back at her.  
"Bella, you don't know anything about this- eating people is our main-,"  
"No it's not. You can try to drink from-animals," Damon was surprised, how did she know about that?!  
" I can't pretend to eat something I don't even like," He said, and Bella looked down, then up.

"Your right- but I bet I can make you change your diet," She said determinly. He laughed. "You can try," He said, and Bella half-smiled.  
"You know, your not all bad boy as everyone thinks," observed Bella, and Damon raised an eyebrow again in disbelief.

"Your probably just some softie-some people have hard shells, but in the inside they're all mushy and gushy. Like you," She says.  
"I'm not a softie- you of all people should know that," Damon replied.  
"If you weren't a softie, then you wouldn't have saved me when Ja- I mean the werewolf wanted me. You didn't leave me alone. A bad boy with no heart would have just left me there to die-you didn't," She pointed out, and Damon knew what she meant- but he argued with himself-he was still the bad boy.

"Whatever you think Bella," He murmured, and he held her closer, but Bella didn't object.  
"Isn't it the other way way around Damon?," She whispered, and Damon smiled-a true smile, a smile he hasn't smiled in like what- 165 years? Bella then, without thinking, laid her head on Damon's shoulder, she felt something different with Damon- a love like Edward- but stronger.

Damon felt weird yet happy that he was holding Bella, and Bella wasn't snapping at him to let her go. He liked the way Bella leaned her head against his shoulder-it was as if an act of affection, and Damon surprisingly liked it.

When the song ended, another started, and Bella pulled her head back, and she stared into his eyes, and he stared into her eyes-brown and blue-  
And then Bella turned away, and even though they were so close to each other, they continued to dance, not caring when people started to notice them, especially Stefan and Elena. They continued to dance even though technically it was Damon who was dancing because Bella had her feet on top of his.

**Thx for reading thank you for the reviews! I will upload this week! **


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Angry Words Cause Angry People

Bella changed in her PJ's, slipping off of her dress, and hanging it in her closet. She remembered back; her dance with Damon- Damon was killing people. and she had to stop that- She knew she could do that, she just needed to be patient. Very patient.

Walking to her bed, and laying there, she gave a glance at the window that was wide open. Bella was always going to keep it open-because she had some hope- but she slowly walked over the window, having the picture of Edward in her hand, and held it out to the wind-the picture flew away, and Bella gave one good look at her ex-boyfriend's face-

"Bye Edward," She whispered, and flopped back to bed, dreaming of nothing at all.

"That was a night," groaned Damon as he stretched getting ready for bed. Stefan only glared at him.  
"You danced with Bella," Stefan clearly stated, looking annoyed and angry at the same time. Damon turned to him, grinning at his brother who was seated in the living room.

"Yea, and man she knows how to dance," He laughed at the memory of her feet on top of his. Stefan growled but then turned away, walking upstairs.  
"Looks like I win," muttered Damon as he went to bed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-***Illinois Springfeild**  
"That's it Edward; Victoria or Laurent aren't anywhere! Well at least not here in Illinois," Alice said as she sat next to her miserable brother who was sitting on the ground, hopeless and desprate.  
"Alice, we need to look for her! We need to kill her! For Bella's sake," He said the last part quietly.  
"Yes brother; we will hunt her down, but Edward, when we do that; will we go back to-,"  
"No. Bella must have moved on by now, and I won't interfere," Edward said, but Alice saw the sadness eating him up, his eyes hollow and empty.

Edward didn't want to rest until Victoria has been hunted down, and so Laurent. "Okay Edward," Alice said, leaving her brother to mourn once again.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-***Back at Forks**

Bella woke up feeling refreshed and went to the bathroom. Then she skipped downstairs, something she's never done- and stopped cold. Charlie was on the couch, and hovering him was Laurent.  
Bella clapped her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming. Laurent grinned at her.

"Long time no see Bella," He said, taking a step forward to Bella. He was wearing a long over coat and his hear was in beads like usual.  
"Don't make a noise and nothing will happen to your dad," He warned, and grabbed her arm gingerly, pulling her towards the door.

Bella looked back at Charlie, he was fast asleep on the couch, oblivious to the world. Bella nodded at Laurent, and he walked her outside. Bella shivered- it was morrning and she was only wearing her T-shirt and shorts shorts. It was Saturday, so she didn't need to go to school. Laurent stared at her as if. . .something to eat.

"You simply look ravashing Bella- and you simply _smell _ravashing," He stared in particuly at her neck, Bella shivered again. Bella knew that this time no Edward was going to come and save her-

Suddenly they hear a howl, and Laurent's eyes widened, letting go of Bella, and ran away into the forest. Bella couldn't believe it- Laurent ran away from her? No, from the howl most likely. Bella didn't know why- but she ran into the forest- wondering about Jacob-if the howl was from Jacob though she doubted it.

Running clumsily she listened as she heard howls getting closer- until she stopped- all the noises stopped- and she was in the middle of the forest alone. "Damn it," she muttered. Then she heard a twig snap, and she gasped turning around to see-

"Relax it's only me," Damon said rolling his eyes. He wondered what Bella was doing here in the morrning with just shorts and a T-shirt-she did look good in shorts thought Damon. Bella blushed, and blinked a couple of times.  
"I-I-was just walking. . . .out, what are you doing out here?," She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked. "I, Bella, was searching someone to eat," Bella couldn't believe her ears- Damon was hunting someone?

"No you can't!," She stuttered, trying to look angry and menacingly. "Why not? It's what I eat; I do need to survive don't I? You don't want me to starve and be berserk and kill everyone," He said, he was lieying, but Bella didn't know that.

"No! Please you can try! Just try Damon! Is that so much to ask?," She asked her eyes looking into him.  
"Yea it is," He said not even looking Bella in the eye.

"If you eat a person today, I swear I will hunt you down!," She said, and her eyes were mad- she was like a kitten getting mad. Damon laughed; as if a pathetic girl could hurt him.

"Don't," She whispered, racking her brain to know what to say, something that will convince Damon. She decided to distract him.  
"When you drink human blood don't you know your eyes get red?! Then you'll have to hide from eyeryone and-,"  
"Whoa. Hold the phone there. We vampires don't get red eyes!," Rolling his eyes, he wondered what else Bella had wrong; red eyes? Really that was a new one for Damon.

"What? Your a vampire aren't you?," She said, confused, and she took a step forward, grabbing his hand. Shocked by her actions, Bella noticed that his skin wasn't cold like Edward and his family; it was warm-like a. . . _human. _

She let go abruptly, wondering if Damon was a vampire, then how come he didn't have the things the Cullens did? Damon pretended not to be annoyed that she did this; holding her hand and letting go; but it wasn't as if he'd like this anyway.

"Okay. Fine," Bella said, and she turned around, walking away.  
"Oh c'mon Bells!," It was the first time Damon called her this, and she smiled to herself.  
"What? If you want someone to eat, then eat me. See if you could 'cause you don't have the guts," She challenged. Damon hissed, no girl was going to taunt him. He walked to her vampire speed, grabbed her arm pulling her close to him-and he bared his fangs.

Bella showed no emotion-just stayed stable. She was right- Damon wouldn't kill her. He hissed again, letting her go and Bella smiled.  
"See? You can't. If you want to eat a human, then eat me. I know that you'll probably just walk away and grab someone else but if you do then I will stop you-,"  
"Why do you care so much?!," Damon snapped, suddenly irritated and angry. Bella frowned, looking at the ground, they were still close to each other.  
"Because I care about you. I care because. . .because your my friend," Bella said, looking up, shyly.

Then Damon felt something he hadn't felt in his 165 years-no one ever told him that they cared apart from Elena, but Elena was the same thing over and over. Coming from Bella's mouth- did a whole new feeling, a whole new world.

He felt. . . loved. But he couldn't feel like this; he was supposed to be hard and evil. He wasn't going to change for some girl. Even if the girl was some one he actually didn't mind.

He glared at her.

"Lets get something straight- we were _**never** _friends. We can never _**be** _friends. You're just something that I could play with until I leave this pathetic-ass town," Damon growled, and Bella was shocked- She began to nod slowly, having that numb feeling take over once again-but she brushed it off.

"Your right Damon. I'm so stupid thinking that we, two different people could be friends. Because that's impossible for you right? You think you're too good for me. And your right. You are. I hope you have a good day Mr. Salvatore," Bella said, turning around because she had tears falling down.

"Bella," Damon said coldly, but Bella kept walking away. Damon watched as she walked away, dissapearing, until she vanished and he couldn't see her no more. Damon looked angry and harsh, but inside it killed him for Bella to walk away.

But he couldn't just go back to her- that would be as if he was asking for her forgiveness. And Damon doesn't think like that.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**Sunday**

Bella cried for the first time in months- cried for Edward and cried for Damon. And she cried for being so dumb to cry for them. She was on her pillow crying her eyes out.

Suddenly, she hears Charlie call her name. "BELLA! ITS JACOB ON THE PHONE!," Sniffing, she walked slowly outside, and grabbed the phone off of her dad's hand.

"Hello?," She croaked.

"Bella! How are you? Are you ok? You sound sick,as if something's stuck in your throat" Jacob's cheery voice said on the other end. Bella laughed, and she sighed.  
"No Jake, I'm not sick; anyways, what's up?," She said, trying to sound bright.  
"Other than the sky, I wanted to know if you'll be free today; and you know, if you'll hang out. . .with me?," Bella sucked in a breath. She wasn't in the mood for going out, but for Jacob. . .

"Yea Jake, 'course. Where do you want to meet up?. . .Yea okay I'll wait for you here. . . Okay See ya," Bella hung up, and skipped to her room awkwardly to show Charlie that she wasn't moping around again. She dressed in a shirt and skinny jeans, and let her hair loose.  
She then went downstairs, just in time for Jake to knock on the door. Opening it, it revealed Jacob with now short hair and all. . . muscular. . .  
He smiled at her cheerfully.

"Wow, Jake, I. . . .uhm, let me just go and tell Charlie," Bella stammered, and Jacob nodded. Bella let Jacob in, and Charlie was already heading out to Billy's for the Sunday baseball games.  
"Well, you two have fun. . .but not too much fun," He said, winking at Bella, and Bella blushed. "Dad," She mumbled, and Jacob chuckled.  
"Don't worry Charlie; she's safe with me," He said proudly. Charlie nodded seriously.  
"I know Jacob. All right then I'll be heading out- Bells," Charlie said, turning around and looking at Bella right in the eye.  
"Yea?,"  
"Be careful. Nothing reckless and stupid,"  
"I always am Charlie; and don't worry. I won't do anything reckless or stupid. . . _yet," _She muttered the last word, and Jacob smiled to himself. Once Charlie was gone, Bella turned to him.

"So, what you wanna do?," She said, and Jacob's eyes sparkled.  
"We could motorcycle riding, or cliff diving?," He said, and Bella smiled.  
"How 'bout both? But how the heck do you do cliff diving?," She asked, and Jacob responded in return, "Let me show you,"

-**At La Push on a Cliff**

"Okay, so you jump off, and then make sure you dive, not just throw yourself off then when you hit the water you position yourself then I swim up and you will get me," Bella repeated Jacob's plan, and Jacob nodded. He took off his shirt, and Bella's eyes widened at Jacob.

"OKAYY, I think I'm ready," Bella rolled up her pants, and for a second she didn't want to do this; it felt as if she was going to suicide herself-but she thought of Edward, Damon-that was enough to make her jump.

Bella flew through the air, and she dived into the icy sharp water. Jacob then had a second feeling about this- quickly he threw himself off, and landed on the water, and he swam up, to realize that Bella was not floating-

Taking a deep breath, he dived back down, searched until he found a small figure in the water, sinking. Grabbing Bella's arm, he then swam back to shore. Bella coughed and spluttered. Jacob sat beside her, concerned.

"Oh man Bella are you okay?!," He said frantically. Bella cracked a smile.  
"Yea Jake, just a little shaken up," She said, and when she asked for round two, he simply said no and dragged her back to his house.

"Damon, you all right?," Stefan asked worriedly, as he saw his older brother staring in the fire- Damon whipped his head up, and glared at him.  
"I'm fucking fine Stefan!," He snapped. Stefan shrugged, and left his brother; he knew to never try to sooth or show Damon that he care when Damon didn't even want that care.

Damon replayed the whole scene with Bella all over again- He stared into the flames hard.

"_You're right, Damon. I was so stupid into thinking that two different people could ever be friends,"_

_"You think you're too good for me, and you're right. You are,"_

__Damon played those words over and over again in his head-Bella had actually dissed him off in a nice way. But what should he care? She was just a human after all-what did he expect? Snarling, he walked outside to hunt for people.

**Thank you for reading! Review?**


End file.
